See Ginny Date
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: Based on the book See Jane Date. Ron and Hermione are getting married, and Ginny is desperatly trying to find a date for the wedding, while avoiding the man she's been dreaming about for twelve years.


A/N- Finally. A story that is going to stick! Anyway, this story is based on the book See Jane Date by Melissa Senate. There are going to be some definite differences, but if you've read the book you will notice that there are some things I've "borrowed". This is told from Ginny's POV. This is just a prelude, so the chapters will be a lot longer from here on out. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!!

****

See Ginny Date

Bloody brilliant. Ron and Hermione are getting married. 

It's about time if you ask me. Those two have been skittering around the idea of marriage for five years! It took them all seven years at Hogwarts to finally start dating. 

I guess I should be happy for them, but I can't because they're so bloody ANNOYING! Honestly, do they not know how to act in the company of others? Who feeds each other during dinner, I mean who _really_ does that?

That night, when they announced it, I had to sit through three hours of family "togetherness" before I was actually allowed to leave. You never miss London until you are forced to go somewhere else, even if it's just a few hours.

And I missed London like HELL that night.

The evening didn't start out too terrible. Percy's children (all six of them) were behaving like humans instead of wild animals. I don't understand how two people like Percy and Penelope could have raised such inhumane children. And _six_ children! You'd never know Percy was one for the sac.

Then Fred and his lot showed up (I was the first one there, as I have no life whatsoever). Why he ever reproduced is beyond me. Next were Bill and Charlie, then George, and their families. Finally Ron and Hermione showed up, and we were allowed to eat.

Lonely people like me always seem to need food.

To make the evening even BETTER, guess who appeared halfway through the soup? Yes, that's right. The Boy Who Lived himself. 

The Boy I've been fantasizing about since I met him.

The Boy who always seems to seep into my thoughts.

The Boy who I've managed to stay away from for two years.

I'd be lying if I said he didn't look good.

Because he looked _incredible_. If he were a chocolate, I would definitely eat him first.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, practice went late," he said. I pretended that I didn't notice him and continued eating my soup.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug, with Mum not too far behind.

"Hey Gin, haven't seen you in a while," Harry said as he took his seat (which Mum had placed conveniently next to mine). Then he ruffled my hair.

Oh yes, I am quite serious. He _ruffled_ my hair.

It figures, I suppose. Thanks to Ron and Harry's brotherly "bond", I will be nothing more than a sister to Harry.

"Hello," I muttered.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, Harry never spoke another word to me, and he spent his time catching up with Ron and Hermione, as expected.

As we finished our pie Ron and Hermione stood up nervously, both shooting each other excited grins.

I wasn't paying attention, because I was trying to eat every last crumb of my pie. Asking for seconds is a definite no.

"Mum, Dad, everyone," Ron started. "Hermione and I have decided to get married."

I was still finishing the pie, and I hadn't been paying attention, so I was a bit surprised when everyone suddenly jumped up to give them hugs.

"What? What's going on?" I said.

"We're getting married!" Hermione squealed.

Mum shot me an evil glare that said "Put the pie down and GET UP!"

I gave them each hugs but Mum _still_ wouldn't let me finish the pie.

"Harry is going to be my best man," Ron said.

"And Ginny is going to be my maid of honor," Hermione finished.

Oh _wonderful_.

"That's wonderful!" I said with a fake smile.

I guess Mum could see right through me, because she scowled at me and then said 

"Hermione, if you ever need help with planning or anything, you know you can always ask Arthur and I."

Then Hermione got all teary again.

"Thanks…Mum."

Do excuse me while I go to the loo, because I think I'm going to be sick.


End file.
